Don't give up
by Joanne3
Summary: An Obi-Wan & Anakin story. Anakin starts his training at the temple, but encounters some problems


Don't Give Up

Disclaimer: All recognisable Star Wars characters are the property of George Lucas. The author is making no profit. 

Spoilers: Jedi Apprentice.

Rating: PG 

Time: A few weeks-months post TPM 

Tile: Don't Give Up 

This is my first attempt at Fan Fiction and my first attempt at writing anything since I left school which was eighteen years ago. So my apologies if it is totally dire. 

Author: Joanne 

Initiate Lore sat with his head in his hands in the meditation gardens, his friend Jara draped a arm around his shoulders "come on Lore, its not that bad, its still six months before you turn thirteen, you could still be chosen as a Padawan" she said 

"That's easy for you to say, your not the one who fell over their own feet in front of all the masters and ruined the rest of their life" sighed Lore. 

"There are other Master's, they weren't all watching, you will get another chance" comforted Jara 

Lore stood "I doubt it, I may as well go to the Arigricorps now" he said and run back to his quarters sobbing. 

********* 

Obi-Wan handed Anakin the datapad, "This is the timetable of classes you should be attending over the next couple of weeks, I will show you where you need go for each class after your sabre training" he said 

"Master, I don't want to attend class with the others, what if they don't like me? What if I can't keep up with the others? They have been trained here since they were tiny," said Anakin worriedly. 

"I'm sure you won't have any problems Anakin, you are intelligent, your Mother has taught you well, and anyway I'm here to help you as well. We will get through things together, that's what being a Master and Padawan is about." Obi-Wan said resting a hand on Anakins shoulder. 

"Thanks Master Obi-Wan" said Anakin managing a small smile. 

********** 

"Come to the front of class Anakin and let me introduce you to the others." said Master Hedera 

"Class this is Anakin Skywalker, Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi's padawan, he is new to the temple as he was not brought up here, but I am sure you will all make him feel very welcome." 

There was a gasp of astonishment from the class of initiates, and a surprised muttering went round the room. Master Hedera clapped her hands, "silence children. Initiate Dalarn, Anakin can sit next to you, please could you show him the text we have been studying". 

"Yes master" said Dalarn 

Dalarn's mind raced where did he come from? How did he get to be a Padawan? He can't start training now he's too old he thought. I will ask him as soon as we are out of class for lunch thought Dalarn. 

During lunch Anakin soon became a favourite with his age group, they had never left the temple and were fascinated by his tales about life as a slave on the outer rim. They were even more thrilled about his tales of pod racing and how he had destroyed the droid control ship. 

The idea that a Jedi did not seek action and adventure did not cross the minds of the eager initiates as that sat listening to Anakin and dreamed of their own adventures. 

As the weeks past Anakin enjoyed his time in class. Compared to life as a slave even the austere life at the Jedi Temple was a life of luxury. Anakin soon became firm Friends with Dalarn and the other initiates. 

Obi-Wan was pleased with Anakin's progress in class and they way he easily befriended the other initiates. 

********* 

Tomorrow is my last chance to become a Padawan thought Lore as he wandered down the hall lost in thought, he did not notice the group of younger Initiates as they raced round the corner and collided with him knocking him to the ground. Lore felt anger rise as he picked himself up. 

"Why don't you watch were your going you idiots" he yelled. 

"We're sorry," said Anakin "we did not see you there". 

Lore looked at Anakin and saw the Padawan braid, it's that Anakin Skywalker the one that got be Obi-Wan Kenobi's padawan he thought, its so unfair I've trained all my life and I'm going to end up in the Agricorps. This Kid who's only just got here is a Padawan already. 

Lore's frustration and anger got the better of him; he grabbed Anakin by the front of his tunic and slammed him up against the wall. The look of terror that Anakin gave him only fuelled his anger, he can't even control his fear how the hell did get to be a Padawan he thought. 

"How come you're a Padawan" he screamed in Anakin's face "It's not fair" 

"What do you mean, why shouldn't I be?" Anakin said his voice quavering 

"Because you don't belong here, you have not been trained, you don't deserve that braid" said Lore grabbing Ani's braid and trying to pull it out. 

"Leave him alone" said Dalarn pulling the older initiates arm and trying to drag him off of Anakin. 

With that Lore punched Anakin in the stomach, and ran off. 

Anakin fell in a heap on the floor, "I want my Mum" he sobbed. 

"You had better get Obi-Wan" said Dalarn to Neal, Neal ran off to fetch him. 

He had barely gone a few yards when Obi-Wan appeared. He saw Anakin on the floor and ran to him. "Padawan, what happened? I sensed your distress through our bond" Obi-Wan said. 

Anakin did not reply, he just threw himself into Obi-Wan's arms and sobbed 

"I want my Mum," he cried. Obi-Wan was unsure what to say he just hugged Anakin till the sobs began to subside. 

"What happened?" Obi-Wan asked Dalarn 

Dalarn said, "Initiate Lore hit him, because he said Anakin did not deserve to be a Padawan". 

"Why would he do that?" queried Obi-Wan 

"Because Lore is thirteen soon, he is going to have to go to the Agricorps and he's jealous" said Dalarn. 

Obi-Wan felt a flash of sympathy towards Lore, he knew that his sympathy should be with Anakin and he should tell the master in charge of the initiates so that Lore could be punished but he could not bring himself to do it. 

"Come on Anakin, let's get back to our quarters, you will feel better soon" he said 

"What's the Agricorps?" Anakin asked. 

"I explain when we get home" Obi-Wan said 

When they returned to their quarter's Obi-Wan explained about the Agricorp's and how not every initiate got be a Padawan. Anakin looked at him in surprise; "I thought that everyone got to be a Padawan, Lore is right it's not fair the other's must hate me," said Anakin 

"Of course they don't, Dalarn and the others are your friends they like you, if Lore carries enough anger to attack you like he did, then he is probably not suitable for Padawan" Obi-Wan comforted. 

Privately Obi-Wan thought how shallow his words seemed he was feeling more sympathy towards Lore by the minute, and guilty that he could not take a Padawan from the Initiates that had trained at the Temple. He kept thinking back to his own experience and how his world had ended when he thought he would not be chosen. He could wait to get rid of me even after 12 years he thought bitterly. 

Anakin looked unconvinced by his words, he probably knows that what I said lacks conviction thought Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan sent Anakin to his room to rest. Obi-Wan meditated on his feelings. He did not like to admit, even to himself, that he felt jealous of Anakin. 

Later there as a knock on door to their quarters. 

"Come in" said Obi-Wan 

A very contrite looking Lore walked into the room. 

"I've come to apologise to Anakin, I feel terrible about what happened" Lore explained 

Anakin emerged from his room looking fearfully at Lore. 

"It's OK Anakin, I've come to say I'm sorry, you do deserve to be a Padawan. It's me who does not, especially after the way I behaved earlier," said Lore 

"Thank you Lore, you do deserve to be a Padawan, you have lived here all your life" Anakin replied. 

"Thank you Anakin, but I don't think that's going to happen, I must accept that" Lore sighed. 

"How long until you are thirteen Lore?" Obi-Wan asked. 

"Two months master" said Lore dejectedly. 

"Don't give up hope, there is time yet. I did not get chosen until it was nearly my thirteenth birthday" Obi-Wan told Lore. 

Lore face brightened considerably "You didn't! He gasped in amazement" 

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan in surprise as well. Anakin knew that Obi-Wan was much respected in the temple and looked upon as one of the more skilful Jedi, he had presumed that he had been Qui-Gon's Padawan since he was very young. 

Lore said "I must go, I have a class soon. Thank you for your encouragement Master I will keep trying. There are some Padawan trials to go before I'm thirteen I won't give up yet. Sorry again Anakin, I promise I don't normally behave like that." 

Lore bowed to Obi-Wan and left. 

An idea suddenly dawned on Obi-Wan, his recently Knighted friend Garen had just got back from his latest mission, and had not yet taken a Padawan, maybe he could persuade him to take Lore as his Padawan. 

Obi-Wan contacted Garen to asked him to come over. Garen arrived within minutes. Obi-Wan could sense his concern. "What's wrong Obi, it sounded urgent, are you OK?" queried Garen he was worried about his friend it had only been a few months since Qui-Gon's death and Obi-Wan was still grieving. 

"Yes I'm fine Garen, it's about one the initiates" said Obi-Wan 

Obi-Wan explained about Lore turning thirteen in a few days and how he thought that Garen should take him as a Padawan. 

"Obi, I can't take a Padawan, just because you feel sorry for him," said Garen seeing the cause of Obi-Wan distress immediately. 

"Please" said Obi-Wan stifling a sob; I don't want him to go through not being wanted. Qui-Gon never wanted me as Padawan. 

Garen looked surprised "What are you talking about Obi, everyone could see how proud Qui-Gon was of you, he obviously loved you very much" 

"He did not, as soon as he saw Anakin he could not wait to get rid of me" 

Obi-Wan cried, forgetting that Anakin was in the room 

"You, know that's not true Obi. Qui-Gon thought it was important that Anakin was trained it was not a reflection on you. If anything you were his Padawan longer than necessary you were ready to take the trials months ago." Garen said hugging his friend and looking pointedly at Anakin, in the hope that Obi-Wan would notice that Anakin was there. 

"Tell that to the council! They did not think I was ready." countered Obi-Wan 

"No, Master Yoda did not like you telling the council you were ready that's something completely different" said Garen. 

"Maybe" Obi-Wan agreed tentatively. 

"Master" Anakin quavered 

Oh no, thought Obi-Wan I completely forgot he was there, I have got to get this under control, how can I train him properly when I feel like this. Part of me is really becoming fond of him and yet I'm still jealous about the way Qui-Gon took to him. I'm acting more like a twelve year old than Lore. 

"Sorry Anakin I'm pleased that you're my Padawan. I should not have said those things" Obi-Wan apologised 

"Master Qui-Gon was proud of you, he told me that, he said you were going to be a great Jedi" said Anakin 

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin, "He said that to you?" he asked. 

"Yes, he talked about you a lot even though I did not know him for long" replied Anakin. 

Obi-Wan truly smiled for the first time since Qui-Gon's death, he did not feel rejected and realised that Qui-Gon had loved him and had been proud of him. 

Garen said, "You should pay more attention to what your friends have been telling you the last few months Obi" 

"I will in the future sorry for the outburst," said Obi-Wan 

"I will go and watch this initiate Lore spar, the initiates are trying out in half an hour, I was going to choose a Padawan anyway, if he is the right one I will chose him, but only if he is the right one," said Garen 

"Thank you" said Obi-Wan "Sorry to burden you with this" 

Garen smiled "that's what you've got friends for Obi. I will let you know what I think of Lore" 

************ 

The following afternoon there was chime at Obi-Wan's door, Anakin answered "Its Lore and Garen" he said 

Obi-Wan looked at Lore and saw that he had a Padawan braid, he did not need to see the braid to know that Lore was Garen's Padawan, he could tell from the grin on Lore's face. 

"Come in" Obi-Wan invited. 

During that afternoon the two old friends chatted and relived old memories. They told some tales to the Padawan's about their missions with their master's. 

Over the following months the four Jedi settled into a comfortable friendship that would bring them many years of happiness. 

Anakin thought now I know how lucky I am to be a Padawan, I will never let Obi-Wan down. 

The End


End file.
